One In A Million
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just something that popped into my head


Aaron Hotchner was just getting started on some paperwork for the day when there was a small knock at his office door. "Come in."

The door opened and a middle aged woman walked in. "Excuse me, are you Aaron Hotchner?"

Hotch looked up. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, my names Alyssa Jenkins. I'm looking for Emily Prentiss and they told me you would know where she was."

Hotch stood up and shook her hand. "Actually Emily isn't here yet. You are more than welcome to stay and wait for her if you'd like. She's usually here by now."

Alyssa sat down in one of the seats facing Hotch's desk.

"So, can I ask you what you need to see Emily about?"

"It's personal. I called her last night at home, but no one answered."

Hotch nodded his head. "Last night we just got back from a case and we all went out. We needed some time to relax."

Alyssa looked at Hotch questioningly. "Do you all go out often?"

"No, just when the case becomes too much."

"I see." Alyssa took out her notebook and wrote something down.

Hotch looks up and out of his office window and sees Prentiss walking in. "Ah, here she is." He walks to his office door and waits for her to take her jacket off. "Prentiss? Can I see you for a minute please?"

Emily looks up at Hotch and smiles. "Of course." Emily walks up the few steps to Hotch's office and follows him in. "Mrs. Jenkins. Hi. What are you doing here? I would have met you somewhere. You didn't have to come to my work."

"I tried calling you last night, but you were out, so I thought this was the next best place to find you."

Emily goes to sit down in the seat next to Alyssa's and looks at her with hope in her eyes. Today is going to be a good day, she thought to herself.

"Miss Prentiss, we've decided to deny your request." Emily's smile faded slowly. Her heart was slowing down. Did she just hear this woman right? She was denied?

"Oh." Oh? That's all you can think of to say? Say something Emily!!!

"We all talked this over and we even talked to your mother."

Emily's head dropped down to her chest. "My mother. I see." Emily went and stood to look out of Hotch's office window. She wouldn't cry, she would not break in front of this woman. Hotch was stuck staring in between these two women, having no clue what was going on.

"Yes, she seems like such a lovely woman."

"Yeah, she's fabulous," Emily said with sarcasm.

"If I'm being honest here Miss Prentiss, you are the only candidate that we've ever had whose own mother said it would be a horrible choice." Emily had to take a few calming breaths. If she didn't she was going to go over to her mothers house and kill her. She knew that wouldn't get her anywhere.

Hotch finally decides to join the conversation where no one is saying anything. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Prentiss, what's goi-"

"Do you want to know what my mother said to me when I told her I wanted to join the BAU?" She turns to face the woman who crushed her hopes and dreams. "She said your chances are one in a million, and I said maybe I'm that one and she said you're not. But she was wrong. And whatever she thought she saw in me was wrong. Because I _am_ _one_ in a million. And there is a child out there with something so special in them, whose life is miserable because they think no one wants them. And I can be that person, the one to help them find what makes them special. The one to say no matter what you can always be one in a million. And if you can't see that then you're wrong. Just like my mother. Why don't you go and write that down? Excuse me." With that Prentiss walks out of Hotch's office leaving two very shocked people looking after her. Hotch slowly turns to the woman he just met, but is starting not to like.

"Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I need you to tell me what the hell that was."

"I think it would be best if Miss Prentiss tells you. It's her business."

"You're right, it is her business, but you two had that conversation in front of me and my Agent just let this office looking like you just broke her heart, so that makes it _my _business. Now, please, start at the beginning."

Hotch wasn't having any of it. He was concerned about Emily and he needed to know what was wrong if he was going to help. Alyssa squirmed in her seat. Hotch was glaring at her.

"Miss Prentiss wants to adopt."

Hotch's eyes bugged out. "And you turned her down because of something her mother said?!"

"It wasn't just her mother, it is also her job. We didn't think putting a child in that equation would be the best thing, but yes her mother's statement also had a huge affect on our decision. She was very adamant about her opinion of her daughter. She has no doubt that she'd make a bad mother."

Hotch's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could her mother say that about her? She'd be a great mother. He also couldn't believe what her mother said about joining the BAU, and to think he respected this woman. Not anymore.

"Let me tell you something about Emily Prentiss. She would make an excellent mother. She knows how to make people laugh. She's the mother of this team. She looks after each and every member and makes sure that they are okay. Her mother doesn't even talk to her. How could she possibly know what kind of mother she'd be? Her mother doesn't see her with children. This team does. She can get them to calm down and relax, to open up to her. If we didn't think she'd be a good mother, JJ and I would never leave our children with her. So you broke her heart because someone who she doesn't even talk to gave her a bad review?! What kind of person does that make you? I hope you don't have children; you might damage them as well. So next time someone comes to you and wants to adopt and you have to talk to someone, maybe you should find people who actually know the person because I can assure you that Emily was right when she said she is one in a million. Now, you can kindly get out of my office because I have to go find my heartbroken Agent!"

With that Hotch walked over to his office door and held it open for her. Alyssa walked out with her head down. After making sure that she went into the elevator and away from this place Hotch went searching for Prentiss.

"Morgan, Reid, did you see where Prentiss went?"

"I think she was going to get coffee."

Yeah Reid, her heart just got stomped on, but I'm sure coffee could fix it right up, Hotch thought to himself sarcastically. Ok think Aaron think. If your dreams just got crushed where would you go?

The bathroom!

With that thought Hotch went sprinting to the bathroom. He reached the door and was about to go in when he realized that he couldn't go. It was the ladies bathroom. But at this moment he didn't care. Prentiss was hurting. He pushed the door open a little bit and peaked inside. Coast was clear. He walked farther in and stopped in his tracks. Why do they get a couch? He shakes his head, not the time to be thinking about the accessories in the ladies bathroom Aaron. He goes to the stalls and sees Emily's feet underneath. Thankfully she's the only one in there.

"Prentiss, it's me. Are you okay?"

He hears a sniffle.

"Open the door Prentiss. I want to talk to you."

Silence.

"Please."

The door unlocks and he pushes it open slowly. The sight before him makes his heart stop beating for a few seconds. Tears are streaming freely down her face. Her face is puffy and red from all the crying. He wants to reach out and hug her, but he holds back.

"Prentiss." He squats down so he's more on her eye level. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. "Ok, but I want to tell you something. Can you listen to me for a few minutes?" She nods.

"That woman doesn't know what she's talking about. Your mother doesn't know what she's talking about. You would make an excellent mother. I know that, you know that, the whole team knows that. I need you to never let anyone tell you differently. I'm so sorry that this didn't work out for you. I know how much you want a child. But this isn't the end of the road for you. You can still have one. And I already know you'd probably have a little girl with your hair and eyes and she'd be a pain in the ass just like you."

Prentiss laughed lightly.

"The sad part Hotch is that this was my last chance. I'm getting older, and no relationship of mine lasts more than a few weeks because they don't like my schedule, and it's getting harder to find a guy now a days. I have so much to give Hotch, and I have no one to give it to. I mean, I love you guys. If I didn't have the team, I'd probably go insane because without you guys I'd have nothing. That's why I worry so much about everyone because if something were to happen, I don't know what I'd do. That's why I play around with Morgan, why I took the beating from Cyrus rather than Reid, why I was so worried about you when you weren't answering your phone, the list goes on. But to know that my mother was part of the reason why I can't do this, just makes me so mad! I did everything for her. I changed who I was, I changed how I acted, I changed everything and it didn't matter. Nothing was ever good enough for her, and I guess this is how she pays me back. God, Hotch, this sucks." She breaks down into more tears.

Hotch doesn't hold back anymore. He grabs her and gives her the tightest hug he's given anyone in a long time.

"They're wrong Prentiss. They're wrong. And I'm so sorry that they don't see that. And you're beautiful Emily, you'll find someone, I promise you that. Someone out there is going to see how amazing you are and your dreams will come true. Believe that." He gently strokes her hair and rubs her back. He turns his head slightly and kisses her head. He feels her hands grip onto his shirt and suit jacket and he feels his heart break. How could someone do this to her? He was pissed.

"Do you want to take the day off?"

"No. That's okay. I just need a few more minutes to pull myself together and then I'll be out. Don't worry; it won't affect how I do my job."

"I'm not worried about how it affects your job Prentiss, I'm worried about you," he whispers softly.

"I appreciate it Hotch. I really do. But I swear I'm fine. I'll be out soon." She sits back and gives him a watery smile. He nods then grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze as he stands up.

"Okay, take your time."

Prentiss looked at the door after Hotch left. She had to shove this incident into one of her many boxes in her head. She had a job to do, and she meant what she said to Hotch about not letting this affect her job. She never saw that side of Hotch before. Well not directed to her anyway. She kind of liked it.

She cleaned up her face and waited until she looked somewhat presentable then went to sit at her desk to get the day over. No one on the team seemed to notice that she was upset, and she was glad for it. She didn't want to be questioned because she didn't want to burst into tears again. Once in a day was enough. Prentiss felt eyes on her and she looked up into Hotch's office and saw him staring at her through the blinds. She gave a small smile which he returned. This is why I didn't want anyone to know, she thought to herself. Pity was not something she dealt well with. Thankfully 6:00 rolled around quickly and she was the first one to leave. She needed to be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next couple of days went by quickly and Prentiss could see the finish line for the start of the weekend. She planned on sleeping in and relaxing.

"Prentiss, could you watch Jack for me on Sunday please? Dave is making me go see a movie with him. Apparently he doesn't have any other friends."

Emily laughed a little. "Are you just figuring this out Hotch? Yeah, sure I'd love to see Jack. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay, can you come over around 4?"

"I'll be there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emily Prentiss was excited to see Jack. She may not have a child of her own, but she treated Jack and Henry like they were. She loved them like they were. She walked up to Hotch's door and lightly knocked. Hotch opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Prentiss, come on in."

"EMMY!!!!!!"

Emily didn't even have time to react before two little arms wrapped themselves around her legs. She laughed.

"Captain Jack!" She scooped him up into her arms in a laying position and started to plant little kisses on his cheeks and neck.

"I love when you call me Capt' Jack, Emmy!"

"Well, I love Capt' Jack. You wanna know who else I love? Johnny Depp."

"Who's Johnny Depp?"

"Captain Jack."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'll explain when you're older."

"Guess what Emmy, daddy just told me a secret!"

"He did! Do you want to hear a secret of mine?" He nodded excitedly. "Only you call me Emmy." A big smile spread across his face. "And I like it." She tickled his sides a bit and he tried to squirm to get away.

"What does daddy call you?"

"Well your daddy calls me by my last name. He calls me Prentiss. I don't think he knows what my first name is."

"Emily!"

Emily looked up at Hotch in amazement. Her mouth dropped open, she gasped, and then she looked back down at Jack. "It's a miracle Jack. Apparently your daddy does know my first name!"

The three of them laughed together.

"So what are we going to do today Jack?"

"I have it all planned out. Let's go."

"Okay, you go set up whatever we're going to do and I'll be there in a few minutes."

She set the squirming boy down on the ground and he ran off towards his room as fast as his little legs could take him. Then Prentiss turned to Hotch.

"So what movie are you guys going to see?"

"I think it begins with a c. The Crazies maybe."

Emily smiled. "You guys don't deal with enough crazy people you have to go see a movie called The Crazies?"

"Don't look at me; apparently Dave really likes scary movies. I never knew."

"Well, I hope you two have fun."

"Same goes for you two. Jack was really looking forward to you coming over today. He missed you."

"I missed him." The two looked at each other then Prentiss looked away. "Well, I better get going; I don't want to keep him waiting. Have a great time!"

"Thanks, you too."

With that Emily goes to find Jack and Hotch watches her for a few seconds, then turns to leave his apartment with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I want to dance."

"You do? What do you want to dance to?"

Jack sat there and thought for a few seconds. Then he sat up quickly and grabbed Emily's hand.

"I want to dance to that single song. I know some of the dance moves too. Emmy cans we?! We can dress up. It won't be as awesome as the video but we can still dress up. Emmy please, please, _please!_"

"What single song?"

"Ladies!"

Emily burst into laughter. "You want us to dress up and dance to Single Ladies?"

Jack nodded his head quickly. "Come on Emmy, we need to get you an outfit."

He grabbed her hand in his small one and pulled her towards his fathers' room.

"Where are we going Jack?"

"You won't fit in my clothes silly; we need bigger clothes for you." He takes her to his fathers' closet. He grabbed a shirt and handed it to Emily. "Okay, go put this on."

"Jack, I don't think your dad wants me to put on his clothes."

"He'll never know. Come on Emmy! And I also have some pants that Aunt Jessica left when we had a sweepover, so you can wear them."

"What's wrong with my pants?"

"They aren't tight enough."

"What have they been teaching you at your Aunts?" Emily laughed.

"No time to talk now Emmy, go put on daddy's shirt." He pushed her into Hotch's bathroom.

She took off her shirt then put on Hotch's. It was really soft. No wonder the man always wore these damn shirts. She buttoned it up and looked at herself in the mirror. I could get used to this, she thought to herself, and then she shook her head. Don't go there Emily! She walked out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting there waiting. He hopped up right when he saw her.

"Emmy, you didn't do it right," he whined.

"Didn't do what right? Did I miss a button?" She looked down and was surprised when Jack came over and started to unbutton some of the buttons. "What are you doing?"

"You need to make it so it ties. You can't button it all the way down. Now do it right."

Man, he was around Hotch way to much. He was starting to act like him. She did as she was told. She tied her shirt at the front which left most of her stomach exposed.

"That's better. Come on, you need those pants and some shoes."

Emily didn't protest, she was already this far, why stop now? He got her his Aunts pants and she went to change into them. He was right, they were tighter than the pants that she wore now, and they made her ass look really good. She walked out of the bathroom again and Jack threw her some shoes. Where is he getting all this stuff from, she thought to herself. Did his Aunt leave an ungodly amount of clothes here?

"You look much better now Emmy. And those shoes look better on your feet than Aunt Jess's. She always said they hurt her feet."

"I can understand why. They're four inch heels. But what I want to know is when did my sweet innocent Jack turn into Tim Gunn?"

Jack looked up and shrugged then went looking through his clothes to find something for himself to wear. He settled on some shorts and a shirt that he rolled the sleeves up.

"Are you ready Emmy?" Prentiss nodded. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had been doing the dance to Single Ladies for what felt like forever. She heard the song way too many times now and her feet were killing her.

"Jack, baby, darling, my love, how many more times do we have to do this? We already did it about 29 times!"

"One more time Emmy, I promise. Are we ready?"

"Yep, let's do this."

Jack went back over to the stereo while Emily waited for him to return. The music started again and neither of them noticed Hotch walk into the apartment. He looked around the corner and almost died. He was staring at his son in a crazy outfit with Prentiss dancing around to some song. He couldn't help but notice how nice her ass looked in the pants she had on. He watched them dance and laugh as they did it. How could they think she wouldn't make a great mother? That's just insane, he thought to himself. Just then they did a spin and Emily stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes met his and they bugged out. She grabbed Jack and held him in front of her. If she was going down, so was Jack.

Hotch walked into the living room and looked at them both with a very serious expression on his face. They kept backing away from him until they had no where to go because they collided with the couch.

"Sit."

They both did. They hung their heads down.

"This is like getting sent to the principal's office," Emily mumbled.

"Principal? Who's that?"

"You'll find out when you're older."

"Whose idea was it to dance to loud music when we have neighbors?" Hotch asked sternly.

Emily and Jack looked at each other than lowered their heads again.

"I think I asked a question."

"Daddy, it was m-"

"I made him do it."

"Emmy, that's not true. I made you remember?"

"It's okay Jack. I'll take the blame for this one, but next time, it's all you pal."

"Jack, why don't you go get changed for bed."

"Are you going to yell at Emmy daddy? Because if you are I'm not going anywhere." He crossed his arms and gave Hotch a glare that Emily knew he only learned one place.

"Jack, I'm fine, go get changed honey. I'll be fine."

Jack looked at her for a minute then looked at his father. He's seen that face before. That was you broke something in the house and I'm upset with you look. He turned to Emily. "Thanks for coming over today Emmy, I had tons of fun!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and Emily returned the hug.

"Me too, Captain Jack!"

With that he was running off towards his room. Emily was looking after him with a smile on her face until-

"Is that my shirt?"

Her smile faded and she started to turn her head towards Hotch. "If I told you no would you believe me?" She met his gaze. She knew the answer already. "Yes, Hotch it's your shirt, but he _made _me. He's bossy Hotch. You better get that under control. And besides if I didn't change my clothes on my own, I think he would have tied me down and done it himself."

"Whose idea was it to dance?"

"His, but I take full responsibility. It's not like he held a gun to my head, although, I'm sure if there was one around he would have brought it out."

Before either of them could say anything else, Jack came back into the room and plopped onto Emily's lap. "Tell me a bedtime story Emmy."

"What do you want a story about?"

"Johnny."

"Johnny Depp?" Jack nods as he snuggles closer against Emily. "Okay, then. Once upon a time there was a gorgeous man named Johnny Depp. When he was younger he got to meet the very awesome Freddy Kruger."

"Who's Freddy Kru-"

"Emily!"

"Remind me in a few years, and I'll let you meet him. Anyway, back to my story. He met this man and he fell asleep and there was blo-Red everywhere. It was awesome. Then Johnny went on to transform into anyone people needed him to be. He got to be a man with scissors for hands. He got to be in black and white. He even had a tattoo of a tear drop on his face. And he even got to hang with pirates and the always delectable Orlando Bloom. And now he's going to be a mad hatter and hang out with Alice. When you get a little older we'll have a marathon of all that is Johnny Depp. Okay? Does that sound like fun?"

Jack nodded his head. He liked the idea of this Johnny guy, and he was cool, he hung out with pirates! He was getting sleepy, but he didn't want Emmy to leave.

"Are you staying?"

"What?"

"Are you staying? It's late Emmy and I know you're sleepy too."

"I think I'll be able to make it home safely Jack."

"You can stay Emily, it's really no problem." Emily looked up at Hotch and held his gaze. Is that a good idea she thought to herself. Probably not.

"Do you know who hasn't come to see you yet today Jack?"

Jack shakes his head.

"The tickle monster."

Jack bolted right up and ran away from Emily. She got up from the couch and started to follow Jack. He ran into his fathers' room and hopped on the bed.

"No tickle monster! You can't have me," he said through giggles. "Daddy don't let the tickle monster get me!"

Emily got a hold of Jack and was tickling him mercifully on the bed. He was giggling and squirming around trying to get away from her. Hotch had followed them back to his bedroom and was now watching the scene in front of him with a huge smile on his face. Jack was between Emily's legs as she tickled him. Again his eyes were drawn to her ass. His sons' cries for help were what made his eyes snap up.

"Daddy! Help me!"

Hotch went into action. He grabbed Emily around the waist and flipped her over so she was under him on the bed and went to work tickling her sides, which were bare because of how she tied his shirt. She was laughing and squirming around.

"Hotch, stop! I'm very ticklish!" She tried to get free from his fingers but he was very determined. "Hotch!"

Finally he stopped tickling her and held her hands above her head. Their faces were extremely close to each other. Emily was still laughing and didn't notice how close they were yet.

"Geez Hotch, whose side are you on anyway?"

"My boys of course."

"Good answer." She smiled up at him and then realized how close they were. If she lifted her head a tiny bit they'd be kissing.

"So Emmy are you staying?" They both looked away from each other and looked at the little boy that they forgot was there for a minute.

"Jack, I don't-"

"Stay," Hotch whispered.

Without looking at Hotch she sent Jack to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth before bed. When Jack shut the door Emily turned her head back towards Hotch.

While still holding her hands with one of his, he used his other hand to rub along her body. Her body arched into his hand without her consent.

"You know, my shirt looks much better on you than it ever did on me." He reached up and undid two of the top buttons. "Oh yes, much better on you than me." He then slid his hand down to cup her ass which caused her leg to slide up his body some. She moaned softly. She looked him in the eyes and couldn't take it anymore; she leaned up and kissed him. That was all he needed to know that she wanted him like he wanted her. They kissed each other with as much passion as they could muster. Hotch hasn't felt this way about someone in a very long time. His hands were still roaming over her body and he lifted her leg around his waist and pressed down so she could know what she did to him. Emily moaned into his mouth.

"Emmy!" The two broke apart like they got caught by their parents.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you need clothes to sleep in?"

Emily had to laugh. Only Jack would be this concerned about what she was wearing. "You already made me change once today Jack, I'm not changing again honey."

"Good, because I really like what you're wearing now," Hotch said huskily as Emily blushed.

Jack came rushing out of the bathroom and hopped back onto the bed. He paid no attention to how his father and Emily looked. Emily went to sit up but remembered she couldn't because Hotch was still laying on her.

"Are you ready for bed Jack?"

"If I have to go."

"You do, I'll come tuck you in," Prentiss says as she lightly pushes Hotch's shoulders so he'd roll off her. When he moves she feels a touch of sadness hit her.

"Tuck me in? What are you talking about Emmy? I'm sleeping in here with daddy."

"Oh, okay, I didn't know you slept in here. That's fine that means I'll be able to sleep in your bed little man."

"Huh? Emmy you're silly. You're sleeping in here with us."

Emily's eyes widened. "No, Jack, I'll be in your bed since you'll be in here. Or I'll sleep on the couch."

"EMMY! You are not sleeping on the couch! You sleep in here with me and daddy. Now get back on the bed."

Emily looked at Jack then up at Hotch who was trying hard to stifle a laugh. Glad he's having a ball over there, she thought to herself. Hotch met her gaze and nodded giving her a smile.

"Fine, Jack, you win okay? Now move over some."

"I'm on the edge. I'm always on the edge. You'll be in the middle. Us men have to protect you. You are a girl after all."

What the hell is going on, Emily thought. She was going to have to talk to Hotch about how much time Jack actually gets to spend over at his Aunt's house. They were teaching him crazy things.

"Alright, alright, move down so I can get in the bed then." Jack scooted down the bed some so Emily could crawl in. She could feel Hotch's eyes on her. This was going to be a long night. The three of them were sitting next to each other on the bed.

Jack was the first one to lay down followed by Prentiss. Jack faced the bathroom and Prentiss looked at his back. She couldn't be looking at Hotch. Emily wrapped an arm around Jacks waist and sighed. She still couldn't believe they turned her down to be a mother. I'm never going to have this she thought to herself. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She felt Hotch lay down behind her and he pulled the blanket up around Jack and her. She then felt him move closer to her and wrap an arm around stomach and pulled her back towards him. She had to hold in a sigh of content. His arms feel so nice. So strong, and forceful all at the same time, she thought. His hand then found her bare stomach and splayed his hand out across it.

Hotch snuggled up against Prentiss and moved her hair away from her face and neck. He planted a light kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear the words he said the other day. "You'll find someone Prentiss. I promise." Prentiss closed her eyes for a minute. She then turned her head a little to face him and kissed him on the lips. She bit her lip when she pulled away and turned back to face Jack. She placed her hand on top of his on her stomach, and tried to sleep. Thoughts were racing into her mind. What did that kiss mean? When did these feelings start? Why did she feel safe in his arms? Was he doing that because he felt sorry for her or because he actually wanted her? She blushed as the feeling of what she did to him came rushing back to her. Oh, yeah, I think it's safe to say he wanted her. With that she finally dosed off to sleep in the arms of a man that she knew could make her dreams come true.


End file.
